


Gisborne is Sold

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Robin Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Torture, F/M, Master/Pet, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sherwood Forest, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaisey sells Guy in order to receive more money and men. Now Guy is forced to be a slave to a wealthy lady who has many plans of what to do with him. Will Guy survive and escape or does he accept what his new life is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Complete fanfiction. Something that was going around in my head for a while and had to write it out. There is going to rape and torture in here, so if that's a trigger then you may not want to read this. It is rated a specific way for many reasons. Hope everyone enjoys as the story goes on.

Guy paced around the room that he has been forced to call his for the past two months, his fingers rubbed absently at the collar around his neck. The chain attached to the collar rattled with every step he took. It was a symbol of his enslavement to the Lady of the Realm in which he was being held. Vaisey had sold him to the Lady for a payment of 500 pounds, and an extra 200 pounds every month. Guy rubbed at his cold arms, he was wishing that there was some sort of heat in the room, or that the Lady would give him a shirt. Yet being back in this room was his punishment, for he knew he should not have disobeyed the Lady, but he did. Guy stopped his pacing as he listened to the sound of the lock being undone and he knew that she was approaching.

_Two Months Ago in Nottingham_

            Vaisey and Guy waited outside of the castle in Nottingham waiting for very important guest to arrive. Vaisey had received a letter from a town to the North that was interested in helping Vaisey keep his power, would provide some strong financial support, and would provide some men to help collect taxes and act as body guards to Vaisey. He was very interesting in making a deal with this woman. He knew exactly who she was, for her family was well known, and the finances associated with the family. Vaisey felt a warmth at being able to make an alliance with this village, for the power that was associated with it would make him unstoppable and hopefully be able to destroy Robin Hood.

            “Gisborne, how much longer are we going to have wait.” Vaisey irritably spoke. He hated waiting, especially as the sun was beating down on them. “She was supposed to be here at least twenty minutes ago.”

            “Patience Sheriff,” Guy calmly spoke. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she was delayed because of the bothersome outlaw Robin Hood.” He stood with his arms crossed, watching the entrance to the castle. “You should have allowed me to take some of my men to help escort her here. She would probably be here already.”

            “La de da de da.” Vaisey spoke out. “If this family is as powerful as all that and more, then a simple outlaw would be no problem.” He was getting aggravated, he wanted this deal to happen, but waiting was not a strong virtue of his.

            A sound at the entrance of the castle caused both Guy and Vaisey to look towards it, and they watched as a precession of horses come in, two by two. Guy and Vaisey watched as the lines of horses circled around the stairs to the entrance, and started to circle around the courtyard. The two men watched as halfway through the lines a wagon full of chests was brought in and the followed by more men. Once the army reached the entrance, the next line started to go around, and Guy and Vaisey had to admit that they were impressed by the number of men that the lady had with her.

            “About time.” Vaisey whispered to Guy. They watched as the last of the men came through the gate. “Welcome my friends welcome. It is such an honor to finally be doing business with Lady Raven of the village of Flockston.” Vaisey spoke as he walked down the steps and held his arms out wide as Guy followed behind him. The rider of the horse before the wagon with the chests climbed off their horse and approached Vaisey. The rider removed their hood and revealed the rider was Lady Raven. Vaisey watched as a few guards gathered around her. Vaisey had to admit that the rumors of her beauty were true. Her black Raven hair shined in the sunlight, her bright hazel eyes were bright, her skin was fair and beautiful, the paleness of the skin glowing in the light. Her outfit encircled around her chest, exposing her neck and shoulders, the white fur looked beautiful against her skin, the purple jacket was tight around her, the leather pants form fitting, and the leather boots looked amazing as well. Vaisey was somewhat impressed and he could tell that Guy had his mouth hanging opened. “Get your tongue off the floor Guy.”

            Guy shook his head; he was lost in the beauty of the woman standing in front of him. He remembered that he loved Marian and that she was the only one for him. “Welcome Lady Raven.” Guy spoke as he bowed a little to their guest.

            Lady Raven looked between Vaisey and Guy before she said anything. “Sheriff, let’s get this treaty for our alliance under way.” Raven spoke. She started to undo the pin on her jacket, and one of her guards stepped behind her to help her take the jacket off. The shirt underneath only covered her chest and stomach area. She started up the steps of the castle and the guards followed behind her, Vaisey and Guy followed behind. Guy looked behind him and watched the remainder of the guards get off their horses and standby. Guy heard Vaisey call for him and he hurried to catch up with the group. They proceeded to walk into the meeting hall, where Vaisey took his seat in the middle of the table, Guy stood beside him, Raven took her seat across from him, and her guards stood next to her. “Sheriff, you want my lands help.” Lady Raven spoke. “You, well, I shouldn’t have said want. I should have said need. We are the one of the richest lands in the kingdom, and I am willing to make a deal with you.”

            “Well you did say so in the letter you sent to me.” Vaisey started to say. “An arrangement with Nottingham and Flockston would benefit us both. I’m willing to make a deal with you.”

            Raven let a smile play across her mouth as she licked her teeth. “I’m willing to make a deal with you, but you will need to give me something in return for our cooperation.” Her eyes kept going to Guy, and Guy had to look away. He was getting a strange feeling from the woman sitting across from him and Vaisey. “But first I want our discussion to be between us. Your right hand man, sorry didn’t catch your name.”

            “I’m Guy of Gisborne,” Guy proudly told her. “And I feel that any deal you make with the Sheriff you can say in front of me.” Guy crossed his arms across his chest. He did not like being talked about like he was a piece of meat, but the way that Lady Raven kept staring at him made him feel just like that.

            “Then you do not need my lands help.”  Raven spoke as she slowly stood up. She watched as Vaisey jumped out of his seat.

            “That won’t be necessary,” Vaisey quickly cried out. “Guy go away now.” The force made Guy flinch.

            “Sheriff…” Guy tried to say.

            “Guy, out now!” Vaisey yelled as he slammed his fists down on the table. Guy just looked stun, but followed Vaisey’s orders and left the room. Vaisey calmly took his seat again. “Now that he is gone, maybe we can get back to talks of this deal.”

            Lady Raven snapped her fingers and her guards walked out of the room. “They are so loyal, unlike your man that you had to yell at to make him leave the room. My guards will return with the chests of money that I promised. I also promised some of my men, which is why so many accompanied me to Nottingham.” It only took a few minutes for her guards to return, carrying a vast majority of the chests that arrived on the wagon with her. “As you can see Sheriff, the men carrying the chests are the men I’m going to loan to you. They will follow any command you give them, and the chests combined is probably more than this town would ever see. Now let’s talk about what you have to pay to get it all.” She leaned forward and rested her hands on the table.

            Vaisey looked at the chests and knew that was more money than he had ever collected in taxes. His mouth was watering when a chest was placed next to Raven and she opened it, and he saw all those coins’ gleam. “Of course, of course anything you want.”

            “Funny you should say that Sheriff.” Raven smiled at the Sheriff. “It is quite a simple payment actually, a onetime payment. And for giving me this payment I will throw in,” Raven snapped her fingers and two more men appeared. Vaisey was wondering how many men she had. “An extra payment of 200 pounds each month with delivery of each payment. This is money you can do whatever you with. All you have to do is give my Guy of Gisborne.” She let her smile fall on her face as she watched the Sheriff’s face. He was good at not showing any emotions on his face.

            “Of course, you can have him.” Vaisey responded back. He was so enthralled with the coins that he barely noticed that Lady Raven had snapped her fingers again and two more guards step forwards. Between them they were carrying a huge crate that they were shackled to.

            “For showing good faith, I will also throw in the chest.” Lady Raven spoke as the guards set the chest on the table. The guards threw a key to each other and undid the cuffs around their wrists. Raven walked next to the Sheriff where sitting and interested an interesting looking key into the lock and turned the key. When the lock popped opened, the guards lifted the lid and Vaisey couldn’t believe what he saw. There were gems, treasures, diamonds, more exotic looking treasures in the chest. “It’s probably a king’s ransom or more, I don’t know. Really didn’t count it. It’s all yours and all you have to give me is Guy and not go back on our deal.”

            “Yes, I won’t” Vaisey spoke, he was barely aware of what Raven had said. “So we have a deal and a treaty now?” He held his hand out Raven, and she took it and they gave a shake.

            “We do Sheriff,” Raven agreed. “I hope you don’t mind, but my men and I must be getting back to Flockston, too much to do. The men that I’m loaning you will stay here, and all I need is my payment.” Vaisey shook his head yes and went to find Guy.

            Guy was near the dining hall, when Vaisey walked in. “Why the hell would you send me out of the room?” Guy asked angrily. “I should have been there while you were making the deal so I would know the conditions of the deal.”

            “I’m afraid Guy you no longer have to worry about that.” Vaisey spoke. Guy had just realized that the soldier’s that had followed Vaisey in were not the normal castle guards. “We reached a deal and the payment I have to make is you Guy. So guards grab him and take him to the wagons.” The guards walked to Guy, and his reflexes were fast as he pushed past the guards and pushed past Vaisey. He ran down the hall, every fiber in his being screaming to run, Guy ran straight into a bunch of guards that were looking for him. Guy unsheathed his sword, and started to fight the guards. Steal hitting steal, swords hitting swords, Guy was fighting for his life and freedom.

            Raven walked in and watched as Guy was fighting off her men. She liked the strong spirit he was showing, and she was going to enjoy breaking the spirit down. She stood in the doorway watching the show as Guy fought, the sweat dripping from his hair. She smiled as she imagined rubbing his chest, the collar around his throat, symbolizing what he was to her.

            “He is a strong one m’lady.” The captain of her guard spoke. “Are you sure you want him to be in that most important position?”

            “I know he is strong Ronan.” Raven replied back to him. “He is also quiet handsome. That’s why I want him, why he will do just fine in that position. Enough playing around, Ronan knock him out and bring him to the wagon’s. Secure him and then we make our way through Sherwood Forest. When we run into this outlaw, this Robin Hood, we’ll make a deal with him to keep the men that travel the roads safe.” Raven walked away from the hallway entrance and went to her horse that was waiting outside. She knew that Ronan would succeed in what was asked of him. Once she was outside, one her men helped her slip back into her jacket. “Get some chains out, we’re taking a prisoner back with us, and I want him secured.” She climbed onto her black horse and waited for Ronan and her men to bring Guy out of the castle.

            Guy was fighting then men, he was growing tired and his senses were starting to fail him. He was so focused on fighting man in front of him that he did not hear the man that walked up behind him and whacked him over the head. He fell to his knees and his vision grew blurry as he felt hands grab his arms and start to drag him out. The last vision he saw was a man he full armor standing in front of him. Then the rest of his world went dark and Guy’s life was about to change.

            Ronan followed his men as they dragged Guy through the castle and out the main doors. He rushed past them and got on his horse next to Raven. She nodded her head and Ronan turned his body on his horse. “Chain him up good. Once he’s chained we will make our way home and pass through Sherwood Forest.” Ronan watched as his men picked Guy’s unconscious body up in the empty wagon, moving his body so that it was in a kneeling position and went work chaining his wrists and ankles together. Ronan watched as the men did as they were told and once they gave the signal that the prisoner was secured, he turned back and faced Raven. “He’s secured m’lady, now where are we heading to?”

            “We’re going to pass through Sherwood Forest, and make a deal with Robin Hood.” Raven spoke. She snapped her fingers again and the second row of men started to make their way out of the castle. Raven smiled as they were making their way towards the forest, for she was quiet interested in making deal with the outlaw. Once the first wagon passed, a second wagon that was waiting outside of the castle joined in line. In that wagon were more chests, a way to make a deal with the outlaw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and his gang stop Lady Raven and her men. What will the outcome be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It may change later on, not sure yet.

Robin and his men sat in their camp thinking and talking about what they were going to do to annoy the sheriff. They hadn’t had many visitors pass through the woods and they were starting to think that they needed to pay Nottingham a visit again and steal some money from the rich and give it to the poor that needed it. Robin thinking about his time in the crusade, when Munich came running over the hill. He looked like he was excited about something.

            “Master!” Munich yelled as he was waving his arms at the group. “Master!”

            “Munich.” Robin calmly spoke as he put his arm on Munich. He was giving Munich a chance to catch his breath before he asked any questions. Munich took a few breaths and Robin could tell that he was ready. Robin let a smile play across his face. “Now Munich, what do you look so happy about?”

            Munich took in another breath of air, and bent over. He brought his body back up, and then he looked around at the group. “Master. There is a small company of travelers coming through. It looks like they have some riches on them. The bad part is that there are quite a number of soldiers in the line, and it looks like they have a prisoner as well.”

            Robin place his chin in his hand and he started to pace back and forth. He was deciding what to do. “Well gang we haven’t had any action in a long while, so let’s have some fun now.” He watched as he gang started to cheer, and they followed Munich to where he saw the company of travelers. “Munich, I think we are going to have to really talk about what small company compared to an army size means.”

            “They have money Robin.” Will interjected. “We’re already here, we might as well get some of it to give to the poor.”

            “You’re right Will.” Robin spoke. Robin reached into his quiver and grabbed to arrows, which he was quick to nock. He pulled back and fired right in front of the two lead horses. The riders were quick to stop their horses, and so were the rest of the followers behind them. Robin could see that there was a man chained in one of the wagons, but he couldn’t see clearly who the man was. He ran down the hill, his gang close at hand before he came to the bottom of the hill. He looked at the wagon and could see that the man was Guy. He felt a fire go through him as he watched to of the riders disembark from their horses and start to approach him. He shook his head before he spoke again. “Hold it. It seems you’ve got some treasure with you. Now we would be so happy if you would kindly turn the money over to us a long with the man you have in the empty wagon.” Robin could see that Guy was unconscious, but this was his chance to punish his enemy.

            “Well you must be Robin of Locksley, or as of late the Great Robin Hood.” The hooded rider spoke as they came in front of him. The rider removed their hood and Robin was a little shocked that it was a woman. “My name is Lady Raven of Flockston, and I have a proposal for you my dear outlaw.” She watched as Robin reached back to nock another bow. “That won’t be necessary Robin. I actually want to talk to you if that’s okay.”

            Robin looked between his men. “I do not like it Robin.” Little John said. He was holding onto his staff for dear life.

            “I agree with John, Robin.” Allan said. He held his sword up, and spun it once. Robin could tell that the rest of the gang felt that way as well.

            “We’ll talk.” Robin said. He lowered his weapon, and watched as he gang followed his lead. He watched as Lady Raven gestured away from the group and to a group of trees.

            “If you don’t mind Robin,” Raven gently spoke to him. “I would like for our discussion to be private away from your gang. Once we are done talking, then you can let them know. Shall we.”

            “Robin, I wouldn’t do it.” Djaq spoke. She looked worried about Robin going to talk to this strange woman all by himself.

            “Master don’t do it.” Munich whispered to him.

            “I’ll be fine.” Robin said. He started to walk to the area where Raven had pointed. He could tell that his gang was against it. “And if anything goes wrong, well just do what we do best.” Robin smiled as he continued to walk where Raven was heading. He walked past the other rider, and he could tell that that rider was important. Once they were in the clearing a little bit away from the groups, Robin decided to speak first. “Alright I’m listening.”

            “My men will be passing through Sherwood about once a month,” Raven spoke as she paced a little bit. “I would like them to pass unharmed and to do that I was thinking that they could bring you and your gang a small payment each time. The payment would ensure that you and your men do not attack my men, and my men aren’t forced to kill you and your men.” She watched as the smile vanished off of Robin’s face and it was replaced by a scowl. “To put things in a very simple manner. You take the offer I make to you today, or I have my men kill your men and I take you prisoner as well.”

            “Actually I’m afraid I cannot allow you to leave with that man you have prisoner.” Robin stiffly spoke. “He is a traitor to England and when King Richard returns I plan to have him tried to treason.” Robin watched as Lady Raven simply smiled and started to walk around him.

            “My dear Robin Hood, I literally paid a King’s ransom for that man and I will not be parted with him.” Raven whispered into his ear as she leaned in a kissed his cheek. She snapped her fingers and her men were quick to start unloading the second wagon.

            Guy stirred and slowly started to open his eyes. He tried to move his arms, but realized quickly that they were tied behind his back. He looked around and could tell that they were in Sherwood and when he looked to his left he could see Robin standing with Lady Raven as her guards were carrying chests down to them. “Locksley! Get me out of this!” Guy yelled.

            Raven turned her head and could see that her captive was awake. She snapped her fingers again and Ronan climbed onto the wagon with Guy and quickly gagged him. All that could be heard were muffled pleas. “Sorry about that. Anyway as you can see I will pay you each time my men have to come this way.” She pointed to the chests as her men placed them down, and soon there were at least six chests lined up and opened. “All together I would say this is well over 1,000 pounds, sometimes it could be more. In order for you and your men to get it, you simply have to let me take Guy like I want, and the time when my men pass through with your payment is let them leave in one piece.”

            “Letting you take someone, someone that you say you brought, goes against everything I stand for.” Robin calmly told her.

            “Let me put this in a way you can understand.” Raven spoke as she leaned into Robin’s ear. “You take the deal, imagine how many people you can help, how much money you can give the poor, even have a little extra for yourselves. Flockston is full of riches where even the poorest can afford items of a rich man. Take the deal outlaw, make everyone’s life easier.”

             She snapped her fingers and two of her men came to her and Robin, carrying a large wooden chest between them. They placed the chest down and went back and mounted their horses. Robin watched as she produced a key from her jacket's pocket and went about unlocking the chest. Robin's eyes went wide with shock as he saw treasures and exotic jewels in the chest. "Probably half a King's ransom Robin, now what do you have to say?"

            “I cannot,” Robin spoke between clenched teeth. “Especially if I believe you tax the hell out of your people to get that money.”

            “Actually our taxes are fair and reasonable Robin.” Raven spoke. “Trust me I would not be so free with my money and treasures if we could not afford it. Robin, Flockston operates on a system, and that system keeps our town rich and plentiful. What do you have to lose in taking the deal Robin? If you want Guy punished, then you have nothing to fear. What he will become to me, he will be punished quite often.” Raven leaned in a whispered something else into Robin’s ear.

            Robin’s eyes went wide with shock as he was trying to decide what would be the best course of action. His eyes darted to the chests, thinking about how much easier it would be able to help the poor. The scales in his mind were evenly matched, but he finally decided what he was going to do. “This is how it will be once a month? Maybe more?”

            “Yes, my men will do their business in Nottingham, then they will come through the woods and make their delivery to you.” Raven explained to him. “So are you agreeing with to the deal?” She held out her hand, and waited for the outlaw to make his move.

            Robin hesitated for a moment, quickly rethinking everything, and then finally he took Raven’s hand in his. “We have a deal.” They shook their hands and then let go. “My gang stand down and let them pass!” He could hear the protest from his gang, but he listened as they started to walk down to where he and Raven were.

            “A wise choice Robin.” Raven answered. She made her way back up to her company of men, where she and Ronan got back on their horses.

            “I guess we don’t get to kill any outlaws today m’lady.” Ronan sarcastically spoke.

            “Nope, we have a deal with them now.” Raven spoke as she pulled her hood back on her head. “Let’s head back home to Flockston now. I want to get started with my new prisoner.”

            Ronan gave the order to start heading home. “You know m’lady that the town is going to want to throw a party for you. They have been waiting for a long time for you to choose one for this position.” Their horses started the leisurely trot to head back to Flockston.

            “And a grand party they shall have Ronan.” Raven replied back. “I shall personally throw the party myself. I’ve been waiting for the right one to come along and now I found him.” Raven smiled as she thought of all the fun she was going to have with Guy as she and her men began the long journey back to Flockston.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gisborne is brought to Flockston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Gisborne struggled against the bonds that held him on the wagon. His body ached and hurt from all the swaying and bouncing it was doing from being restrained, but that didn’t compare to betrayal he felt. Not only had Vaisey sold him, but the outlaw, Robin Hood, who was supposed to be the protector of the innocent had accepted a bribe to turn the other eye. Granted he had tried to have Robin killed on multiple occasions because he loved Marian, but still the outlaw should have done something to help him. Guy tugged at the chains that bound his wrists behind him, trying not to think about what only God knew was coming his way. He wanted to scream, to shout, but the gag made it impossible. He turned his head from side to side, trying to figure out what was going on, it didn’t help that he saw what was behind them. Suddenly, the wagon stopped, and Guy turned his head to the right to watch as Lady Raven rode past him, and ride to another solider that was behind them, and he watched them talk. He watched as she turned her horse around and ride back up right side, and watched as the soldier rode past them and onward.

            “That rider went on ahead to tell the town that I have returned. He will also tell them what I have returned with.” Raven spoke. She kept her eyes forward on the path, not once looking at Guy. “People are going to want to see you, but they will keep their distance. In a few days’ time there will be a huge celebration, and you will be a big part of that celebration.” Raven turned her head and made eye contact with Guy. Something in her stare made his blood run cold. “You are probably wondering why you are here, but I’m not going to tell you yet. I will let you know that if you behave, then you will be rewarded, misbehave then you will be punished. We’ll be finishing our journey to Flockston in the next few minutes.” Raven clicked her tongue over her teeth and her horse galloped forward out of Guy’s sight. He hated that he was forced to look at what was happening behind them, and that he couldn’t see what was happening in the front.

            Guy struggled to slip the chains, but all his efforts were rewarded by a throbbing in his arms. Finally, he felt the wagon lurch forward and knew that they were moving once again. Guy stared at the riders, but they seemed to look right past him, and he them, all he did was try to see how long it took to get to Flockston. He thought the journey was never going to end, but he heard the sound of the horse’s hooves change from ground to stone, and knew that they were entering the legendary town of Flockston. He had heard stories about how mysterious their ways were, and Lady Raven not telling him why she brought him, merely added to that mystery. Guy was not expecting to hear the loud cheers that he did, but the people came out and cheered, throwing flowers and rose petals well the caravan moved onward. He turned his head left to right and right to left, seeing all the people that were gathering in the windows and on the streets. What he found strange was that he could have sworn that their eyes were following him. He remembered that Raven said that they would be interested in him, but he couldn’t understand why they were so interested in him. Guy turned his head to his right to see that Raven and most of the front riders had taken the left turn, but the wagon continued forward under a huge arch when he looked up. He could tell that he was in some sort of court yard, and the people in the court yard were all staring at him. Guy knew he had to escape. The wagon finally stopped moving, and Guy put his senses on full alert.

            “Careful with him.” Guy heard a male voice speak. He looked to his left and could tell that it was the same one that had knocked him unconscious back in Nottingham. “One bruise on him, and Lady Raven said she will have your head.” Guy watched as four guards climbed onto the wagon and felt that two were already on the other side holding his arms. They waited for the other guards to have a hold on Guy, before they removed the chains that held his wrists and forced him to his feet. Guy didn’t fight them as they worked to get him off of the wagon, and then when he saw his opportunity he struck. His fist connected with the nearest guard and then another, if he heard the one who had knocked him out, then the guards wouldn’t fight back. Guy figured he could get the gag out later, so he kept hitting the guards as the got closer. He saw the one that had knocked him out and figured he would return the favor, but just as Guy was about to strike, he felt a hard fist connect with his right temple. The blow was so powerful that Guy spun halfway around before he fell in a daze. “Restrain his hands, now. Make sure that they are nice and tight.” In Guy’s daze, he hardly felt the hands grab his arms and force his hands painfully behind his back. Though Guy was in a daze, he took some comfort in knowing that this guard wasn’t going to be around much longer hopefully. He felt hands forcing him to his feet, and then a hand entangling itself in his black hair, and a tug to pull his head painfully back. “My name is Ronan, Captain of the Guard, body guard to the Lady Raven, and Sheriff of Flockston as well. And I had permission to hurt you.” Guy struggled to get out of the hold that Ronan had on his hair, but the blow to the temple had made him weak. Guy had no choice but to follow Ronan as he dragged him along by his hair, and he cursed himself for having longer hair than he used to have. Ronan continued to lead Guy through the front doors of the castle and Guy couldn’t believe the amount of people he saw, and he was humiliated. His eyes darted around as Ronan forced him to walk forward, and he noticed that some of the people had neck collars on, and he was wondering if that was what was in store for. He felt Ronan give a sudden tug on his hair and soon he felt Ronan’s mouth by his ear. “They are mere slaves, and you are so much more, but first Lady Raven said you need to get properly cleaned up.”

            Guy tried to scream, tried to shout, but that accursed gag made it all sound muffled noises. Guy hated being in view for all these people to see his humiliation, and he realized that they were all staring at him, the same way the people in the town did. His mind didn’t have time to wonder why they were all staring, for he felt a hard pull on his hair and he was following Ronan once more. Guy tried to keep track of which way they turned, and if they went up or down any stairs, but the blow to his temple and the grip on his hair made it impossible. Finally, the journey stopped in front of a door, and Ronan quickly opened it. Inside Guy saw a tub, some razors, a chair, a pair of pants. Guy’s eyes studied the pants and saw that they looked like a poor man’s pants, and that they were all tattered and worn looking. Guy took his eyes away from the pants to see that a man was staring at him and Ronan.

            “So Raven finally chose one did she?” the man asked Ronan.

            “Yes Richard,” Ronan said, and he threw Guy forward. Guy fell to his knees, thankful that his hair had been released. The relief didn’t last long, for Richard entangled his fingers in Guy’s hair and forced him to stand once again. “The Lady said to clean him up, change his clothes, shave his face, and cut his hair. Can you make the bruise less noticeable? I struck him harder than I meant to.”

            Guy felt his head forcefully turned to the right, and Richard probing at the mark. Guy winced in pain, and was thankful when Richard’s probing ended. He released Guy’s hair and he fell back to the ground, grunting in pain. “Who hit him? Lady Raven isn’t going to be too happy.” Richard watched as Guy tried to stand, but the way his arms were tied behind his back made it impossible.

            “He fought my men, I hit him.” Ronan said. He placed his right foot on Guy’s side to keep him pinned to the ground. “Lady Raven said I could use force if he got out of hand, and he did. Can you make it less than noticeable?”

            “You did a nice job; don’t think I can do much.” Richard stated as he looked down at Guy. “Well Lady Raven probably want’s him cleaned up before she gets back in. There’s going to be some party.” Richard bent down and grabbed hold of Guy’s arm and waited for Ronan to remove his foot. Once Ronan removed his foot, Richard forced Guy back up, and pulled him to the tub. Ronan walked to where Richard was holding Guy next to the tub, and put a knife to Guy’s throat.

            “I’m going to undo those restraints, you are going to get out of your clothes, and get in the tub.” Ronan explained to Guy. “You are going to behave while we clean you up, and get you presentable to Lady Raven. When we’re done here you will be escorted to your new room. Any problems, well the Lady will just have to understand that she has a strong spirited fighter.” Ronan removed the knife from Guy’s throat and went to removing the chains that bound his wrists behind his back. He watched Guy once he had the chains removed and watched Guy move his arms forward and rub his wrists. Guy looked at Ronan, and Ronan slipped his knife under the gag, and in one swift motion had the gag removed.

            “You really expect me to remove my clothes willingly, and do as you say.” Guy spoke. He turned to face Ronan who had a smile on his face. “You have another thing coming.” Guy thought he could surprise Ronan and repay him for the hit to the temple, but Ronan was faster and struck him again in the same spot again. Guy fell to his knees and held his hand to his temple, his body feeling completely weak. His vision completely blurry, and he couldn’t resist as Ronan and Richard pulled and tore at his clothes until he was completely naked. Guy felt the hands grab his arms and forced him into the tub. The hot water felt as though it was burning his skin and then he felt the hands scrubbing at him. He didn’t have time to try to get use to anything because they forced him out of the tub and to the center of the floor where they chain his wrists to the links that were hanging from the ceiling. Both men were quick to dry Guy’s body off, and then they walked away. Guy could see that Richard had returned with a pair of scissors and was working on cutting Guy’s hair. Guy had let it grow out, and now he was helpless as he watched and heard Richard as he cut away at his black hair. Finally, the cutting stopped and Richard and Ronan were both looking at him, for he felt completely exposed. He was naked and he was chained up, and had two men looking at him. Guy wanted to attack them but he couldn’t and he felt weak.

            “It will have to do for now.” Ronan said as he approached Guy. “Now let’s get the pants on and then escort him to his new room. Are you sure there’s nothing you can do for the bruises on his temple?” Ronan was studying how big the bruise was now, and how swollen his temple looked. “Lady Raven is not going to be too happy about that.” He watched Richard walk forward and looked at the bruise, touching it and causing Guy to moan out in pain.

            “Sorry Ronan, you’re just going to have to tell the Lady Raven that he was a fighter.” Richard said. He walked to where the pants where and grabbed them. He made his way to where Guy was chained, and with Ronan’s help was able to get Guy into the pants.

            “Why all of this?” Guy wearily said. He knew that it didn’t make sense but he had to try and understand why he was here.

            “You’ll find out.” Ronan told him. He watched as Richard undid the bonds that held his wrists, and watched Guy’s body fall to the floor. He watched Guy slowly start to stand up, and waited for Guy to make a move. Guy stared at him, looking as though he was about to fall, as Ronan motioned to the door and two more guards walked into the room and took hold of Guy’s arms.

            Guy couldn’t resist, he felt weak from the two blows to the temple and let the guards pull him away. He knew that Ronan was following behind, but he couldn’t see straight. He lost track of the twist and turns and then finally he was taken down a set of stairs and then into a room. Guy felt some strength returning as he pulled at the guards that held his arms. He was turned around so that his face was now facing the door, and his hands were being chained above his head. “I will never obey anyone.” Guy said. He tried to make his voice sound strong a fierce, but it sounded weak.

            “It’s not us you have to learn to obey,” Ronan spoke once the two guards stepped away. “It’s the Lady Raven you will have to learn to obey. She should be here in a few minutes.” Ronan and the two guards walked out of the room and Guy heard the sound of a lock being done.

            Guy tugged at the cuffs at the cuffs holding him, knowing that there was no way that he was going to escape. He waited for what seemed like a life time to him, until finally he heard movement at the door, and he waited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy finds out why Lady Raven wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this new chapter!

“I will be breaking off to the court yard, you are to take him to get cleaned up and to his new room.” Lady Raven spoke as their horses trotted through the street. She would occasionally turn and waive to the people that were gathering in the street. “Try and restrain yourself Ronan, I don’t want him to abused.” They were approaching the courtyard and the castle gates and Lady Raven and a few of the guards took the left. She looked behind as the cart that had Guy and watched as they entered the castle yard. Raven was looking forward to breaking the strong spirit that was Guy.

            The people gathered around the stage and watched as Lady Raven approached the stage. The buzz going through the crowd was that the Lady had found the one. The town had waited years for Lady Raven to find the right man, watched hundreds of men be offered and turned away, and now she had returned with the one. The town had grown concerned with Lady Raven, after all she was twenty-five and still hadn’t found the man that was perfect for her, and now she had returned with him. The crowd couldn’t contain their excitement as Lady Raven dismounted her horse and walked onto the stage. The crowd erupted in huge burst of cheers and Lady Raven raised her hands to lower the excited crowd. “My dear people of Flockston! I have finally found the one!” She paused and listened to the crowd cheer. Once the crowd settled down, Lady Raven began to speak once again. “In a week’s time, we will have a celebration like no other, and my new prize will be the main attraction. During the celebration is when I will show him off to the town. I know this town never thought I would find the one, after all I did turn down all those who willingly came. But know on my journey to Nottingham, I found him. Now if you excuse me, I must tend to my new prize.” Lady Raven bowed to the ground, and she made her way back towards her horse. She had a tough time because the people of the city kept crowding her and asking questions. Raven figured she had some time to waste while her new prize was being cleaned up and prepared for her, so she decided to stay with the people for a little while longer and talk to them. When the crowd died down, she mounted her horse and made her way back to the castle yard. Once inside the gate and in front of the steps, she dismounted her horse, and a few of the servants rushed to her side. One took her horse to the stables, and the othr helped her out of her jacket. Raven made her way up the steps and saw that Ronan was waiting for her. “Did you get him all settled in?”

            “Yes m’lady,” Ronan spoke as he bowed to Lady Raven. “He did give us some trouble and I had to get forceful with him.”

            “How forceful Ronan?” Lady Raven asked as they made their way into the castle.

            “His right temple is swollen and bruised, it was the only way to get him to cooperate m’lady. I apologize.” Ronan spoke as they made their journey to the room. Ronan snapped his fingers and one of the servants walked away to retrieve something. “Lady Raven, the servants are all abuzz with the news that you have finally picked one.”

            Lady Raven bowed her head to the servants that walked around her and smiled to them as well. “I know they are. I have waited for such a long time to find the right one, that is why I only ever had one collar made.” The servant that walked away returned with a pillow, and on the pillow was a golden, jewel encrusted collar, and a golden chain on the back. “The Collar of Bondage and Obedience. Once on Guy, he is claimed as mine, and in time he will learn to love me and then we will get married. This is the one and only collar I have ever made, and have been waiting for the right one to put it on.” They continued to walk towards the cell where Guy was being kept and stopped in front of the door. The guards both stood at attention bowed before Lady Raven, and then they opened the door. Raven’s eyes went straight to Guy and he stared right back at her. “Ronan, I think you used a little too much force, but I will let it slide this once.”

            “Let me go.” Guy spoke once he saw Lady Raven and Ronan enter the room. “You have no right to keep me here.”

            “Actually you belong to me Guy,” Raven spoke as she walked towards Guy. She motioned for the servant carrying the collar to enter and he quickly walked up to Lady Raven. When they reached Guy, the servant bowed and held the collar up to Raven. “This collar is a symbol that you belong to me Guy. It shows that you will one day be my husband, and that you are obedient to me. It also means that if you disobey me that I will punish you.”

            “You’re crazy.” Guy responded. He tugged at the chains that held his arms above his head. “Release me at on…Don’t you dare put that thing on me!”  Guy tried to struggle as Lady Raven held the collar in her hands, and started to slip the collar around Guy’s neck. Guy listened as he heard the sound of the lock clicking shut. He swore in his head that the moment he could get a way; he would be figuring out a way to get the collar off. The metal was cold against his skin, and in took in a sharp breath. “Take this thing off of me.”

            Raven started to stroke the side of Guy’s face, loving the feel of his hair and his facial hair. “Tell Richard he did a lovely job on trimming the hair. It brings Guy’s eyes out nicely.” She continued to stroke Guy’s face, even as he tried to pull his head away. She entangled her fingers in Guy’s hair, and forced his head to stay still while she looked him in the eye. “You do not give me any orders. You obey me.” She pulled on his hair, causing him to gasp out in surprise, and Raven leaned in and kissed him. Guy struggled to pull away, but Raven’s grip in his hair trapped him. He struggled to free his hands from the chains, but his struggle proved useless. Finally, Raven broke their lips apart and the both of them were breathing heavily. She released his hair, and started to roam his chest. Guy took in a sharp breath as he felt her hand’s exploring his exposed chest. “I think it is time for a tour of your new home.”

            Guy flinched under her touch, but he couldn’t believe what he just heard. He was going to be free, and would be able to try and make his escape. Guy still felt weak from the strikes to the temple, but he was going to try and escape, he just had too. He watched as Ronan walked over and started to release the locks that kept his wrists bound. Guy caught Ronan was staring at him out of the corner of his eye, and he did not like the way Ronan was eyeing his body. Guy felt the chains were finally off of his wrists, and he slowly brought them down and started to rub them. It felt good to get the blood back flowing into his wrists, and he waited a few seconds before he tried to strike. Guy thought he had the advantage as he took his swing, but his body was still weak from the blow to the head. Guy missed his mark, but instead of falling forward he was suddenly pulled back. His head pounced of the cold stone floor, and his vision went blurry. He looked up, and through the foggy vision, he could see that Raven was holding something in her hands. “What…” Guy tried to say. He was cut short by the knee that was pressing on his throat now, forcing the collar to dig into his throat more.

            “Silly Guy,” Raven purred at him. She slowly started to stroke his face, and watched as he struggled to breath. When Raven saw that he was on the verge of losing consciousness, did she remove her knee from his throat. She watched as Guy starting coughing, and turned on his stomach and got on his hands and knees. She watched as Guy was dry heaving, and she waited as he finally regained his breathing. “You really think I would not have a way to control you. You really are stupid. So I’ll explain how this works. I’ve already told you what the collar means, so let me explain the rest. The collar has a chain, and when you’re not in this room, you will be under my control like a dog. You have higher standing than the common slaves around here do, but you are still a slave. My slave. You are confined to this room unless you are with me. If you prove that you can be obedient, you will be rewarded. Disobey and you will be punished. Now let’s get on with the tour.” Raven got up and wrapped the chain around her wrist before pulling on the chain, forcing Guy to stand up.

            Guy couldn’t believe how quickly he was submitting to her control. He couldn’t help it though, he was still weak from being struck in the temple and the lack of oxygen. “Why…why me?” He was having trouble standing until he felt Ronan was holding him up.

            “You are beautiful Guy.” Raven spoke as stroked his face once again. “I have had so many kingdoms try and send their sons, willingly, and I have turned them away. I have been looking for a man like you, strong spirited, strong willed, and so very handsome. If I am honest, my business going to Nottingham was actually to capture the outlaw known as Robin Hood. All that changed when I saw you, and I am so glad that I have you now. Come the tour of castle awaits.”

            Guy felt the tug of the collar and he tried to resist, but Ronan forced him to walk forward. He wanted to try and remember where everything was, but his head felt so light that he barely remembered what was being said. From what he could remember, it was big, bigger than the castle in Nottingham and that everyone they passed was staring at him. He did notice that those who were collars looked at him with disgust, and those that didn’t seemed to admire him. Guy was finally able to walk on his own, but it was just at the moment when they were returning to his cell. He had one question on his mind and he had to ask it. “How long do you think you can keep me here?”

            “Forever if I can help it.” Raven spoke as she forced him into the room by his collar. “I own you now Guy. This is your life now, get used to it.” She led Guy to the bed, and forced him to lay in it. “I suggest you get some rest now Guy. Will be start your training tomorrow.” She turned and started to walk towards the door.

            “I will escape. You can’t hold me here forever.” Guy spat at her. He watched as Lady Raven stopped in her tracks and turn to face him. The smile she had on her face made his blood run cold.

            “I’m counting on it Guy. Have a nice rest.” Raven turned and walked out the door. Guy noticed that Ronan was still in the room.

            “What do you want?” Guy asked. He placed his hands on the collar, trying to see if he could remove it. He couldn’t find any weakness in the collar.

            “I will be watching you slave.” Ronan dragged out the last word, and watched the look of disgust pass over Guy’s face. “I do so enjoy causing you pain, so please make her made.” He let a sly smile pass his lips before he turned and left the room, slamming the door shut.

            Guy heard the unmistakable sound of a lock and he felt a rush of anger as he jumped off the bed and ran to the door. He tried the handle, and tried to push the door opened, but it wouldn’t budge. He screamed, slammed his shoulder into the door, and even pounding on the door. “You can’t keep me here forever! I will have my freedom again! AAHH!” He continued his assault on the door until his body was screaming pain and his head was swimming. Guy slowly limped his way to the bed and laid down. He felt the bruises forming on his shoulder, but he didn’t care. Guy knew he had to escape but he needed to rest and the blows from his temple were taking their toll and he let the unconsciousness take him.


End file.
